The Truth Behind The Mysterious Incident
by AnimeLoveSickness
Summary: Mikan receives horrible news. What will she do? (i'm bad at summaries so just read) I promise it's fun! Complete!
1. The Start of Something New

**The Truth Behind The Mysterious Incident**

Italic for japaneese words not easily understood. Italic & Bold for thoughts.

On the 27th of November, some terrible news were told to no other than our cheerful Mikan-chan. But that Mikan-chan wasn't as cheerful as she was after she heard the news. You all know that Mikan-chan left her grandpa back in her small village right? Well, after a whole year, he died. Yes, after the Christmas Festival, he died. And guess what! Mikan-chan is like a ghost now. She changed everything about her. Appearance, Attitude, etc. No one recognized her, well just kidding, her friends did. Especially her so-called-friend Natsume. He's been worried as hell since the news reached her. Oh, don't forget about the fact that Mikan-chan knew the news on his birthday, which was making the situation worse. And, the person who killed her grandpa was her mother (no, she still doesn't know her.). Apparently, Narumi was very depressed too. I mean, his previous crush, and his sunshine's mother, was the one who did that. Now to present time. So, Mikan's been having this strange thought which bothered her for a while now. "Hey Ruka, I want some advice." Said Mikan, _**Eh? AAAAAAAAAAAH! SAKURA-SAN IS TALKING TO ME! SHE'S TALKING TO ME! IS THIS A DREAM!? **_If you're wondering why Ruka was freaking out (mentally), it's because ever since Mikan had heard what happened, she never gave out a single sound from her mouth. Not even a cough."RUUUUUUKAAAA!" Ruka finally came to reality, but in a frightening way. "Haaai?" Said Ruka. "I've been saying your name for a minute. Seriously!" said Mikan angrily. "Ah, _Gomenasai."_

"So as I've been saying, there was this thought of revenge in my mind. Since the person who killed grandpa was from Z, it would also be a perfect chance to destroy them. I thought It would do nothing if I went alone so i wanted to ask you and Natsume and Hotaru to come. What do you think?" asked Mikan. "Revenge? Sure! I was thinking of the same thing for some time now. And yeah, it would be a perfect chance! I'll come!" said Ruka. "But you should also bring Tsubasa-senpai." _**Yeah, now that I think about it, I haven't seen him for a while now.. **_"Natsume, you gonna come?" asked Mikan, a little more gently. "Mmm." Said Natsume. "Hotaru?" "Yeah sure." "Then next week's Thursday."

* * *

><p>Hi! I'm Siera! I really hope you enjoyed this story! Please review! Even just a "good job" will make me happy!<p>

_Gomenasai=Sorry_


	2. The Escape

**The Truth Behind The Mysterious Incident**

It's already Thursday, and the gang is ready to go capture the killer. So Hotaru has a lot of inventions that would most likely help in escaping the school and would also help In protecting them, Ruka just borrowed a mindreading rabbit from an animal shop, Natsume apparently nothing, Tsubasa (yes he came) trained hard to be of use by his Shadow Alice, and Mikan, well she's just prepared her emotions because she knows something is going to greatly hurt her (she already mastered her Nullification & Stealing Alices). "Ready?" asked Mikan. "Yeah" said Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume and Tsubasa all together. **_This sure is gonna be hard.._** And so they started their adventure..

When the gang escaped the school's grounds, the elementary division teachers were informed immediately. So Narumi, Misaki and Jin-Jin all went out the school before them so they would be able to capture them. And so they met outside the school. "Already prepared huh?" said Natsume extremely coldly. "Y-Y-Yeah." said a frightened Narumi. But Mikan needed just a matter of seconds to talk. "Get out of our way before I steal your alices. And you know very well I can even if you fight back." The three men tried to think of something, but they couldn't! Not even the cold-hearted Jin-Jin! Buuut, there was some secret way of communication they invented to keep in touch with the high school division they used, so the president & the vice president suddenly appeared out of the blue. There was some really awkward silence between them. But the president broke it. "Ahem, so you called?" "Aa! I forgot you already came! Please help us! This gang is trying to escape the school, but we can't be of much help since Mikan-chan threatened us!" said a horrified Narumi. "So what? You're scared of a 5th grader? Seriously?" asked the vice president. "_Kaichou_. I think this nonsense. We should go back." "Oh no no. We shouldn't. We should help them. This girl has the Stealing Alice you know. She probably threatened them saying she'd steal their alices. *turns to Mikan* Why did you do that?" "Non of your business, old man." was how the angry Mikan replied. "Whoa, now you've crossed the line Miss Sakura. At least respect the president if you don't want to respect us." Some lightning was forming on Jin's stick. "Tsk. I can burn that stick to ashes easily if you want. Do you want your attitude and pride burnt too?" (don't joke with me, you obviously know who said this) After that small talk, they started a fight, and of course the gang of tweens won. After that, they ran away, knowing there is a place where Organization Z hides. There was a cemetery there which was nearly half a meter away. It was really scary for Mikan. She never liked cemeteries, ghosts or anything of the "spooky" category. There was a kind of invisible door which leads to Organization Z's headquarters. "Ready?" asked Tsubasa proudly as if he wasn't nervous (he actually was extremely nervous) "Yeah we are, don't we seem like it?" was Hotaru's reply. "No need for the coldness, Imai-san" And so they entered the door.

* * *

><p>Hey People! I'm back! So, did you like this chapter? Please review.<p>

Also, I wanted to clear up something in the story's plot I didn't say in the first chapter. Actually, there is an "Alice Princess" that the school tried to keep a secret about, but it was leaked to Organization Z. They are trying to find her since she is very very very strong. She has every single alice in the world. The school and Z are trying to find her, but it's no use.. yet.

_Kaichou=President_


	3. The Meeting

**The Truth Behind The Mysterious Incident**

After they entered the door, they found themselves laying on grass. Apparently, they were in a garden. **_So beautiful. So pretty. Oh how I wish I could come here everyday. Wait, where the hell are we? –Mikan- _**"Misaakii…stoop….AAAAH STOOOOOOOOOOOP! Tsubasa's sleep-talking (well in this case it's sleep-shouting) woke up everyone. "Where are we?" was Ruka's calm, masculine reply to Tsubasa's shouting. "Looks like a garden. A pretty one." –Hotaru- "Isn't it, Hotaru-chan?" said Mikan with her big old smile which disappeared ages ago has come back! **_Whoaaaa. Mikan's smiling! This is sooooooooooooo great! –Natsume,Tsubasa,Ruka- _** "Oh god protect us.." –Hotaru- "Why do you say that, Imai?" –Natsume- "Mikan smiled. A monster is probably gonna steal us then take us to his house and turn us into porridge." was the cold-hearted Hotaru's answer. "Hey, Hotaru is a big MEANIE!" (you know who this is) Mikan started hitting Hotaru like nothing has ever happened. Like she wasn't ghost-like for almost half a year. Like it was her daily routine for the past six months. But she looked really happy. She looked like she was enjoying herself! Everyone was really surprised (excluding Hotaru since she was busy playing with Mikan) "Hey Lil Brat, what happened? Why are you suddenly back to your old self? Is there some kind of magic in this place?" Tsubasa started investigating that place. "Well, I know it's weird suddenly being my cheerful self, but the thought of finally having revenge feels really great. Oh, I also read from an unknown letter that I'm gonna be able to meet my mother. So I decided to turn back to my old self again." –Mikan- But it seems no one was able to predict what was bound to happen later.. "Oi Polka, being cheerful ain't gonna help. You still have to fight with us." –Natsume- "I know don't worry. But it's not bad if I become cheerful. Right? Anyways let's get going. I see a door there. Perhaps it's where those people REALLY are.." –Mikan- "Yeah let's go" –Tsubasa- And so they went..

"Looks like Mikan's guess was correct…." –Hotaru- "Hey Ruka, can you get your rabbit to read any person's mind inside that room?" –Mikan- "Eh..well.. I'll try.. *whispers to the rabbit* He said he can." "Yaaay!" –Mikan- "This is the last time I'm telling you. Being cheerful won't help." –Natsume- "Hey fire boy (I created this name myself) don't be mean. She just became the girl we missed for a long time. Be more gentle." –Tsubasa- "It's no problem senpai! I already am used to his stubborn behavior. I can handle him." **_I'm pretty sure Mikan just glared at me and whispered "moron"… Oh well maybe just imagining.. –Natsume- _**

"By the way, what did the rabbit hear, Ruka?" –Mikan-

Silence….

"Ruka?"

Silence….

RUUUUUKAAAAAAA?" –Hotaru- "Y-Yeah?" "Mikan asked you what the rabbit said.." –Natsume- "Eh….Err…..well.." "TALK!" –Tsubasa- Ruka seemed guilty he made the rabbit read someone's mind.. especially since it was HER mind… **_Too much pressure.. _**"HE SAID THAT THE PERSON WHO KILLED MIKAN'S _JII-CHAN_ AND STOLE YUU'S ALICE AND ALSO SHOT IMAI-SAN WAS HER MOTHER ALL ALONG… err…" After what everyone had heard from Ruka, all eyes were on Mikan, who was just staring at Ruka while tears where running down her cheeks. Ofcourse, Hotaru was so overwhelmed by the news. She never thought something like this would happen since she introduced herself to Mikan, about 2 years ago. "R-R-Really? My Mother which I thought was dead, is actually a villain? How sad.." And now she's really crying… The scene was so sad everyone wanted to cry their eyes out. Natsume had never lamented for anyone before. Ruka was on the verge of bursting into tears, he couldn't handle seeing Mikan crying! It was almost like everyone was as heart-broken as Mikan was. Just at the moment Tsubasa wanted to go and hug Mikan and comfort her, the door opened revealing a woman. A woman which seemed like a child. She looked scared. She looked guilty. But who knew why?.. She had short, dark brown hair. She had hazel eyes just like Mikan's. But they were full of darkness. Darkness and only darkness. Mikan looked at her with red eyes, "Who…*sob*….. are…. *sob*…. you?" The woman had a man standing right next to her. He seemed delighted that the gang was here. But this woman didn't seem delighted. Not even a bit of happiness. Her daughter was standing in front of her crying her eyeballs out knowing her dear mother was a villain. How will she ever be able to talk to her? The woman's name was Yuka. The man's name was Kaito. Yuka wanted to just go and hug her daughter which she has missed so much. But since she already knew she was hated by Mikan (well not only her) she didn't go for it. Everyone was expecting some words from the woman's mouth, but nothing. There was long silence. The woman wanted to talk, but she couldn't. Her mouth was just open.. No sound… No movement… Just a really long weird silenced time. No one dared to move a muscle. Even Mikan's sobbing wasn't audible anymore.. Yuka felt her knees go weak. She was so frightened. No one knew why.. Not even she knew why.. She was shivering.. Tears were rolling down her reddish cheeks.. Even the man was astonished.. **_Seeing_** **_her daughter crying was this bad? Well let's see her reaction when she's dead.._**

* * *

><p>Hi guys! Seira is back! So I made this chapter much longer! I hope everyone is pleased by my way of writing. And if you think something is wrong with my writing please PM me or review. I'm trying my best to please everyone in some way.. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	4. What happened?

**The Truth Behind The Mysterious Incident**

_"Kodomo_, stop crying and tell us why you're here. And if you don't any have anything to say, please leave. And if you don't, we're gonna have to steal you alices." –Kaito- Just the moment this old man (he's not old to say the truth) finished his sentences, a group of people came running from the door that leads to the hideout. These people were Narumi, The President, The Vice President, Akira, Koko & Kitsuneme . Along with some girls who are Nonoko, Nobara, Misaki, & Shizune. Narumi chose these people since he knew they were powerful enough to fight with these Z guys. He also thought that a group of 4 won't be able to handle a group of about 270 . Also, all of these people hold a grudge against these horrible people, if you could call them people. "Tsk. You chickens called your friends? Well, they seem powerful, so we will take the chance and kill them." Yuka felt guilty saying that. It was pretty obvious. This Kaito person next to her forced her to. He gave her this say-something-or-you-will-die glare. Kaito didn't want to do this anyway.. It was Persona's Plan. He wants to destroy Mikan & Natsume in particular. No one knows why, he just wants that. So he used help from EVERYONE ON THE PLANET that has an alice (even people that have money but no alice) to kill people he hates. It seems that every year, at least 10 people with alices are dead. All because of him. So this year, his target is Miakn & Natsume in particular, even though he wants to kill Ruka & Hotaru.. So now he's using Kaito & Yuka. "A fight? Sure." –Akira- And so a fight started between 30 guards (with Yuka & Kaito) and the 13 member gang…

* * *

><p>It was a long fight, it took 5 hours for the fight to be over. The 13 member gang won. They got everyone unconscious. It was very hard, the guards were pretty tough. Now, the problem is that they don't know how to open the door that leads to the lab where they have some real important files and information. "You know, I can give very cold wind. But since I still can't control my alice, I'll have Mikan help me. How about it?" –Nobara- "Sounds good! Let's try!" –Mikan- (remember this scene in the manga, where in the Christmas Festival Nobara and Mikan did the same thing with a cake. Now just imagine it with a lock.) Unfortunately, the plan failed. "How about I try my iron melting potion with Natsume's fire? Perhaps that'll work.." –Nonoko- They tried, and failed. "How about Natsume use his fire not to melt the lock, but to give heat? That'll work! Enough heat and pressure might work! <em>Jii-chan<em> taught me that! I'll also use my Nullification to prevent fire from coming out." –Mikan- They tried it, and the plan actually worked! The door was opened, and there was nobody. It was really suspicious since there was cameras everywhere. And I mean EVERYWHERE. "Let's hurry up, we don't want anymore fights." –Subaru- (i'll use his name just this once.) Narumi, Shūichi, Subaru and Akira all sneaked into the computers while the others were fighting a huge amount of guards. After about 4 hours of sending, copying , delivering files in the computers, and 4 hours of fighting huge guards, they were finally finished. All Organization Z's information was stolen. Mikan was happiest of all. Now that they have all this information in between their hands, there's a %99 possibility that the murderer is gonna be easily known.

* * *

><p>Everyone is now back in the academy in Mikan's room (exclude the president and the vice president and Narumi). They weren't punished since they got some really important files, instead, they were rewarded with a 3 day vacation from school. But in that 3 day vacation, someone was in a very dangerous coma. Mikan was in a coma for about a month now. After 2 months and a half, Mikan was released. Her friends really missed her, since they weren't able to enter her room. "Oh Mikan! If you know how much we missed you!" Everyone welcomed her with the same voice all together, but 3 people were too shocked to see her. These 3 people are Hotaru, Ruka &amp; Natsume. They were just too shocked. "MIKAN YOU IDIOT! YOU GOT ME SO WORRIED!" was Hotaru's reaction. Everyone stepped back 2 steps making space for Hotaru to run to Mikan and hug her. Mikan gave off a small sweet smile. No, not her huge smile, it was a tiny one that hardly anyone noticed, even Mikan knew at least that much. She was back into her gloomy self, which was horrible news for everyone. Everyone decided to visit her that day. Anyways, a huge amount of information was leaked to the guys in Mikan's room, so it was full of tension. Actually there is more than just tension. There was sadness, anxiety, guiltiness, depression, and so on. Most of these explain Mikan's feelings right now, specifically her. She finally knew her parents' identities, and everything. She disagreed to get out of her one-star room. No one was able to force her. Even Hotaru's <em>baka<em> gun didn't work. So everyone decided to stay with her in her room. No one dared to make a single movement, until Mikan bursted in tears. She was enduring it for the whole time, but she can't anymore. She needed to get all the stress out. **_Poor Mikan.. –everyone- _**Everyone thought that they could comfort her, but it seems like it didn't work, and they knew exactly why. Mikan needed Hotaru, but Hotaru couldn't. She gave up hope. She thought the Mikan she knew was finally back, but no. Even though a lot of questions were going around in Hotaru's mind, she decided to go after all. "Don't worry, everything's alright. I'm here for you so cheer up." Hotaru used the softest voice she could make, and it made Mikan feel very relaxed. All the tension in the room was replaced by a very happy feeling, with feathers & cotton all over the room. A pillow fight just ended, which made the mood even better. Natsume joined in too, which made Mikan thrice as happy. But it was hard to convince Natsume to play, you know Natsume's personality..

* * *

><p>Hi guys! Sorry for not updating right the next day, but I thought that I should improve myself a little. So every chapter, there are going to be more words. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!<p>

_Kodomo=Child,Kid_

_Jii-chan=Grandfather,Grandpa_

_Baka=Idiot_


	5. The Start of the Girls' Missions

The Truth Behind The Mysterious Incident

"_Ohayō min'na__!"_ –Mikan- Seems like Mikan is back to her old self this morning. Everyone gave a sigh of relief since they thought it would last for 6 months like last time, when her grandpa died. "How are you Mikan?" –Anna- It was the normal morning conversation everyone would have with Mikan, except someone is missing, Hotaru. "Hootaaaruuuu!" Oops, Mikan is flying towards the chalkboard. Yes, Hotaru hit her with the famous baka gun. "Can't you see I'm busy reading a book?" Mikan just kept whining until the first period, Homeroom, started. "Everyooone! I have some niiice news! Next week is the Elementary Division's Principle's birthday! So starting from tomorrow, no school! But don't get too excited, you still help, if you don't, there's a punishment. AAANNNDD this rule doesn't exclude Natsume. So everyone's participating even if they don't want to. Now, bye-bye" Even though that bye-bye was always backed up by a 'I'll leave this to you Fu-sensei' there wasn't this today. Fukutan is absent due to his cold. Mikan smiled a really cute smile which made Nastume blush a little bit. Just a teeny tiny bit no one would notice, but to his luck, Mikan noticed. "What are you blushing at Natsume?" she whispered that. Natsume just gave her this you-are-so-dead-if-you-say-anymore glare and turned his head. He didn't do that because he got annoyed, na-uh. He did it because he was embarrassed his crush noticed him blush. He actually felt guilty afterwards, seeing Mikan was crying. Within a second, he grabbed her wrist and went outside class."Geez, don't cry. I don't mean harm or anything Polka Dots." said Natsume, while smiling and wiping her tears. Mikan was too shocked by his sudden transformation from very mean to very sweet that she didn't even care about the 'Polka Dots' part. She suddenly just hugged him out of nowhere. Natsume was really surprised, but he knew that something was wrong. Firstly, Mikan NEVER hugs him. Secondly, she didn't react to him calling her 'Polka Dots' which is even worse. He didn't say anything, he just hugged her tighter. He actually enjoyed this, but he soon had to stop because of a call on his phone (yes he has a phone even though he is just a fifth-grader). Natsume just left Mikan standing there confused. He suddenly leaves after a call with no words nor voices. Apparently, Persona (ugh I hate this guy so much. Just writing his name gives me goosebumps) just called saying he has a mission, which was greatly doubtful to Natsume, since all Persona's missions up till now were at night. He went anyways, not knowing what was going to face him soon.

* * *

><p>Just as Natsume's expectations, Persona lied. It wasn't a mission, instead, he wanted to have a conversation with him. Natsume sat as far away as possible from him. He knew this guy was up to something. "Look, Natsume. Stop talking to Sakura Mikan. She's a threat to everybody's future, including mine &amp; yours. If you even look at her, I won't guarantee your future. Better stay away from her. Now, dismiss." Natsume just left saying no words. He knew Persona was capable of doing anything and everything. Not because, well that's part of it but, he is really cold-hearted. He doesn't care. He thought it's better to just do what he said. Natsume doesn't want Mikan hurt, not after he already hurt Aoi.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Natsume, what happened with that guy? Did he do something? Are you okay?" Ruka kept on throwing questions at Natsume, and that kind of made Natsume more depressed. He just gave Ruka that I'll-tell-you-later look. Ruka immediately shut his mouth and sat beside Natsume. He knew it was something about Mikan, since Natsume becomes like that when it's about her. Ruka smiled of nowhere and said "I'll be there for you Natsume. Don't worry!" Natsume felt blessed having such a good friend. <strong><em>I'm pretty sure I saw Natsume smile… oh well, it's not something bad… -Ruka-<em>**

* * *

><p>BAAM! The classroom's door was slammed by Mikan real hard. Everyone stared at Mikan while she was panting. "Hotaru! Anna! Nonoko! Sumire! Hurry and go to the principle's office with no comments!" The 4 girls ran towards the principle's office with no words, since it looks like an emergency. "Natsume, please tell Nobara-chan to come too. Can you?" Natsume simply nodded and went towards the Dangerous Ability class. Mikan ran towards the Special Ability class right after Natsume. "Misaki-senpai! Please hurry to the principle's office with no comments!"Misaki simply ran there with Mikan following her. When they reached the principle's office, they found everyone panting. "Sorry for the sudden call. Please go outside the school. You'll find a black car waiting for you. Enter and someone will explain everything. Now, please hurry." When the principle finished, they ran towards the school's gates. It opened, revealing a looong black car. They entered, trying to stop panting. "The fastest you can please. Hello girls, I'm Kei Takumi (I mashed up Kei Takashima&amp; Usui Takumi :3) No need to know what work. We are taking you to a place with some really strong people. Please prepare from now because it's gonna be a long fight." It was only a matter of seconds till they reached the place. It was a huge mansion with men fighting. "Now please don't kill these people. Just lay them unconscious then use this device *gives each girl one* and press the red button to take the guy to a secret place where they're taken care of. Take care." The girls hopped off the car. "Ready?" –Misaki- All the girls nodded and started fighting.<p>

* * *

><p>It indeed was a very long fight. "I'm so tired I'll probably faint." –Sumire- "I'm tired too.." –Nobara- "I'm actually impressed we managed to fight for 6 hours straight!" –Mikan- During their conversation, the looong black car that picked the girls up from the school came again, with Kei inside. "Come in girls. You have to hurry!" The girls hurried to the car wondering where they were taken to. "You think you're done? You still have to continue fighting somewhere else." said Kei throwing each girl a water bottle. The girls choked drinking the water then said, "EEEEEEEEHHHH?! WE'RE STILL FIGHTING?! ARE YOU TRYING TO MURDER US?!" The voice was so loud that the driver wasn't able to control the wheel and Kei just laid flat on the ground. He didn't have time to explain what is happening since the car was so fast they reached in no time. "Please do your best." was the last thing they heard from Kei before starting the fight. The first thing that captured the girls' attention was a group of men in their early 20's fighting. They started fighting since a group of HUUUUUGE men wearing black suites attacked them. Even though this fight wasn't as long as the last one, it was much harder. After the fight finished, the girls went straight to the black car with bruises all over their bodies. Mikan was hurt the most. The fight was really hard, nor Hotaru's inventions or Nonoko's potions helped. The girls wanted to ask Kei about the 6 men who were fighting with them, but they were too tired. "Who….were…..they?" asked Hotaru half-whispiring before going to deep sleep. <em><strong>You'll soon enough know… -Kei-<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hey people of the world! I finally finished my exams (12-1-2015) AND I'M GONNA BE SLEEPIN FOR 2 WEEKS MUHAHAHAHAHA… Just kidding… I'll try my best updating the story during the vacation, but please be patient with me! I'm a new writer so I don't know where inspiration comes from! :3 Please wait till next chapter and I hope you enjoyed this<p>

_Ohayo Min'na=Good Morning Everyone_


	6. The Game

**The Truth Behind The Mysterious Incident**

As Mikan opened her eyes, she saw white. There was a white ceiling, white bed, white wall, white sheets, etc. Everything was white, even her clothes. **_Oh..the hospital.. –Mikan- _** Apparently, Mikan has been in the hospital for 2 weeks, since her bruises were really deep. When she tried to sit, every single part of her back hurted her really badly, not only her back, both her hands, both her legs, her head, her face..etc. She screamed from pain, the moment the doctor heard her, he entered the room with a group of people behind him. These people were Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka, Narumi, Anna & Nonoko. "Are you okay Miss Sakura? Does your body hurt? Where does it hurt?" the doctor checked on her while someone was giving off a killing aura. **_He dares to go that close to _****_my_****_ Mikan…. –Natsume- _** "Doctor-san, why am I here?" finally asked Mikan. "Well remember back at the time you fought the bad guys? You were hurt badly and so you came here. You were actually here for 2 weeks." Confessed the 's eyes widened at the phrase "2 weeks". She was here for 2 weeks? Well it doesn't matter now, it already started searching for Hotaru in the room, and finally found her beside the door. "HOOOOOTAAAARUUUU!" shouted Mikan. She magically jumped from her bed to Hotaru (the distance between the door and the bed is pretty far away) and hugged her. Mikan hugged Hotaru with tears flowing out of her eyes, and Hotaru simply smiled. "Now please Miss Sakura, go to the bed.." said the doctor worriedly. "No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEASE?" said the doctor with puppy eyes. "Alright, alright. I'll go, but under one condition." "What is it?" asked the doctor running out of patience. "Hotaru will come sleep beside me. If she doesn't, I'm not moving." "Miss Imai…" "Sure, I'll come." Said Hotaru with a smile that melted everyone's hearts. Especially Ruka. "By the way, where's Natsume?" said Mikan as she started searching with her eyes. "Oh, seems Polka Dots is worried I'm not there for her.." said Natsume with a smirk… "No! That's 100% not it! Don't get me wrong, you perverted fox!" Everyone laughed at Mikan's reaction, I mean who wouldn't? "Miss Sakura, you are able to get out of here tomorrow. Now, please sleep." said the doctor. And so she slept with Hotaru.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan's POV<strong>

I woke up the next day feeling much better, but still feeling a bit dizzy. When I looked to the right, I found a letter beside a vase full of beautiful flowers. The letter said that Hotaru wanted 50 rabbits for sleeping in a tiny bed.. Weirdo.. "Hello Miss Sakura. How do you feel?" asked the doctor.. "I feel much better. So can I get outta this room?" "Well you should get out of here (that sounds wrong dunno why) today, but I must check on you first." And so he did, then assured me everything is good, so I can go out. "Finallyyyyyy! I got out of that nightmare! Now I should go back to my dorm to prepare for tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Mikan wanted to go to her dorm to prepare for school the next day, but she had no idea there was a surprise waiting for her. When she opened her dorm's door, it was dark, which really scared her. I mean she at least leaves on little lamp on, but now it was pitch black. When she opened the lights, there were people who shouted "Surprise!" to her. There was a paper which had writings saying "Welcome Back Mikan!". Mikan felt so happy.. So relaxed.. Nothing could describe Mikan's feelings right now.. Happiness, Relaxation, Homesickness, nothing. All her friends were there. Even Buta! (If you don't know Buta, Search in Wikipedia: Gakuen Alice then look at the characters) Mikan's tears suddenly started falling. Tears of Happiness were falling. "_Arigato Min'na! _I appreciate this so much! I love you all!" said Mikan slightly sobbing. "Mikan, we've missed you so much, so we decided to make a surprise party for you! It was mainly Misaki-senpai's idea, then she told everyone." said Anna cheerfully. "We prepared everything, so don't worry about anything and have fun." –Yuu- "We are very proud of you lil' brat." –Tsubasa- Mikan felt a little bad having her friends waste their money on something like this, but she also felt grateful for having such amazing friends. "Alright guys! Let's play The King Game!" –Nonoko- Everyone nodded and the game started.

* * *

><p>"So, who's the king?" –Sumire- "Me. So I order number 2 to tell his darkest secret to number 10." –Hotaru- "Err…" –Ruka- "It's alright Ruka-pyon! I'll not tell anybody! Promise!" –Mikan- "Alright.. I guess? *whispers to Mikan*" -Ruka-<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm King! I order number 6 to sit on number 8's lap." –Yuu- "WHHAAT?!NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!" –Misaki/Tsubasa- "SORRY SORRY DON'T KILL ME!" –Yuu- "It's an order from the king.." says Hotaru evilly. Both Misaki & Tsubasa give up and do it.

* * *

><p>"I'm the king! I order number 1 to carry number 9 princess-style around the whole room!" –Misaki- "Who am I gonna carry?" –Narumi- (yes he's the only teacher that came.) "Me!" said Mikan happily. So Narumi carries her around the room feeling scared from the freaky aura coming from Natsume. But before Narumi properly sat, he didn't forget to tease Natsume saying "Jealous Much?".<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm King! I order number 7 to kiss number 3 on the lips." –Akira- "Akira-senpai… T.T (a crying face..? XD) … why…?" –Mikan- "Eeeh..i'm kissin Mikan.." –Natsume- "NO WAAAAY!" –Mikan- "Let's get it over with already.." –Natsume- "I'm sooo taking revenge Akira-senpai." Said Mikan in a scary way, which made Akira, for the first time, scared from somebody. Mikan starts getting close to Natsume..she wanted to do it fast, but Natsume beat her to it. She froze halfway through the kiss, since Natsume was kind of a good kisser. Mikan seemed enjoying the kiss cause she looked kind of disappointed after Natsume pulled away. "You're a horrible kisser, Mikan." –Natsume- "That should have been obvious from the beginning. We're too young to know how to kiss. So it's either you dated a lot of girls before, or you watch porn, ooor, you take kissing lessons from da internet." said Mikan sarcastically. <strong><em>Sharp as ever Mikan.. –Natsume-<em>**

* * *

><p>"Alright! I'm King! I order number 5 to hug number 12 from the back." –Mikan- "WHHAAAT I SHOULD HUG SOMEBODY?! AND FROM THE BACK TOO?!" said Akira. "Muhahahahahahaha revenge is soo sweet Muhahahahahahahahahahaha" said Mikan (obviously laughing evilly) "But who's the person that's hugged?" asked Tsubasa. "M-M-Me…" –Nobara- "I think I'll faint.. it could have been better if it was Mikan who I will hug." –Akira- "Am I that bad?" asked Nobara in a voice slightly above a whisper. "No you're not! You're a great person! It's just that Akira-senpai is a real pervert who gets turned on by a fifth-grader. Got it?" -Mikan- "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AKIRA WAS CALLED A PERVERT BY AN 11 YEARS OLD GIRL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I CAN'T BREATHE HAHAHAHAHAHA!" –Misaki- "Hey Mikan. Revenge is sweet isn't it?" asked Akira in a SERIOUSLY frightening way. "Hmm.. Yeah it is. Now get this over with, senpai." –Mikan- And so Akira hugged Nobara. (I'm just gonna say what each one gets next)<p>

Anna & Nonoko should act Romeo & Juliet.

Mikan should carry Hotaru. (but since Mikan is hurt, Hotaru should carry Mikan)

Ruka should confess his love to Hotaru.

Natsume should embarrass Tsubasa.

* * *

><p>"Aahh, this was fun, but we should go to sleep. Bye-bye Mikan!" –Narumi- "Yes I think we should go too. Bye!" –Everyone except Natsume- "Why are you still here? Shouldn't you leave?" –Mikan- "How rude of you to kick out a guest. I'm staying anyways." –Natsume- "YOU'RE NOT WELCOMED!" –Mikan- "Well I don't care. I'm staying." –Natsume- Mikan didn't fight anymore. She knew no matter how much she resists, it's no use. "Alright, but where will you sleep? I don't have futons you know.." –Mikan- "On your bed.." says Natsume casually, like he doesn't mind sleeping beside a girl. "Okay.. WAIT WHAT?!" –Mikan- "Well, you said you don't have a futon. And I'm not sleeping on the floor nor that uncomfortable chair. So, your bed." –Natsume- Mikan didn't say anything anymore. She knew that if Natsume wants something, he'll get it one way or another. "Alright, but no perverted actions." –Mikan- "You're dirty-minded. And you say I watch porn.." –Natsume- "Shut up and sleep." were Mikan's last words before she fell asleep. "Good night Polka Dots." –Natsume-<p>

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Seira here! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I kind of wanted to add some romance in this fanfiction, so i got the chance and did it. It's the longest I could make, soo…. Please tell me if anthing is wrong with my writing! I'd love lessons since I'm a new writer. Bye!<p> 


	7. Secret About To Be Told

**The Truth Behind The Mysterious Incident**

**Mikan's POV**

So I woke up the next day nearly having a heart attack. Natsume was here. On my bed. Hugging me. Sleeping. Shirtless. Why the heck was Natsume here? Oh yeah.. yesterday ((no flashbacks, I hate them)) The first thing I did was push him out of my bed so he fell while still asleep. I can swear to you I saw him smiling for a bit before calling me. "Oi Polka, why did you do dat?" –Natsume- "Well, I wouldn't feel safe if the biggest pervert I know was sleeping beside me you know. And yes, I did agree yesterday on sleeping beside you but I never said you could sleep shirtless. How did you do that anyways..? I was almost freezing to death before I slept. " I said kind of sarcastically..?.. **_I can't tell him I wanted to stay in that position.. –Me- _**"Oh, so you were warm when you were sleeping? Interesting.." he asked, in a REALLY annoying way. **_I can't tell her I wanted to stay in that position.. –Natsume-_** "I never said that!Don't talk nonsense!" –Me- "Whatever. Go get ready for school. I'm going back to my dorm." –Natsume- "Yeah I should. See ya." –Me-

**Natsume's POV**

Mikan showed me her famous smile which could melt anybody's heart . I just glanced at her then went back to my dorm, but I got a little wounded from a rock since I jumped from the window, so I went to the clinic ((we call it clinic in my country. if you don't know what this is, it's the nurse's office)) . Then I noticed that the closer I get to the clinic, the more people I see. When I reached there, I asked a girl to my left, which turned out to be Sumire, what happened. "Ruka-sama and Imai are hurt from someone." she said kinda worried. I thought I overreacted since I shouted at everyone saying "get out of the damn way", but I didn't. Imai & Ruka were suffering really bad, not even the nurse could help them. All I could hear before I blacked out was that their case was hopeless and they should go to the hospital.

**Mikan's POV**

I'm the worst person living on this planet . I'm crying my eyes out, everyone's scared as hell, doctors & nurses are running in & out from a certain surgery room, students are gathered around the building wanting to enter, teachers trying to calm down everybody but they're worried as hell, it's a complete mess. Hotaru & Ruka-pyon are inside that surgery room, having a surgery ((obviously lol)) that's too complicated. It's a heart surgery that's very deep, and if there's a single wrong movement, Hotaru & Ruka-pyon are dead. So they brought professional doctors from the UK since, well, they're professionals & can handle it. And this is all happening because of me. Yes, it's all my fault. Persona sent some people who poisoned Hotaru & Ruka-pyon because he needed some information about me & my weak spots but Hotaru & Ruka-pyon just ignored those people because they knew something bad would happen to me before these guys even attack, and so they poisoned Hotaru & Ruka-pyon. Even though Hotaru managed to say that much, she never said how the guys entered the school nor where they had this small argument. It's all my fault. If I just gave in and went to Persona, none of this would've happened! So I got up, ran to my dorm, then changed my clothes, and went to the Northern Forest. I knew this is where the guys poisoned Hotaru & Ruka-pyon. And sure enough, they appeared with Persona behind them.

**Normal POV**

"WHY DID YOU ATTACK MY FRIENDS YOU BASTARDS?! YOU COULD HAVE JUST ATTACKED ME DIRECTLY MORONS! IDIOTS! MONSTERS!" shouted Mikan. "Calm down Mikan Sakura. You seriously think we're attacking you in your room, while Natsume Hyuuga is there? Stop joking around. Plus, you wouldn't have given us any information even if we captured you. So it's useless." Said Persona in the coldest way possible. "THEN WHY DID YOU POISON HOTARU & RUKA-PYON?! WAS THAT NECESSARY?!" asked Mikan while crying & shouting. "It wasn't necessary at all. In fact, i never planned to poison them. I just love torturing people." –Persona- **_ Can someone be this evil? I can't believe this! –Mikan- _** It wasn't long before some noises started appearing, and they were people from Organization Z. Since Persona & Org. Z ((Org. means Organization. Too lazy to write the whole word)) are allies, they're all against this school. Even though Persona does work to the school, he has an unknown side of him (Mikan doesn't know any of this). Yuka was there, the woman Mikan despises the most.

**Mikan's POV**

I felt a lot of emotions gather at once. Hatred, Rage, Disappointment, Sadness, and so on. In front of my eyes, my mother who betrayed me, is standing. Standing with people who harmed my friends. Standing with enemies. "I can't believe people like you even exist." I said whispering. "Well, we do exist. This is not a Fairy Tale with a happy ending. This is reality." –Yuka- "You're the last person I want to hear that from, you cold-hearted traitor!" When I realized what I said, I immediately started apologizing. I never wanted to say that. These words just slipped off my mouth. I can't believe what I just said. Same goes for my friends who were hiding behind the bushes.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I'm really sorry this late! But I want you to know that the next chapter is probably the longest &amp; last chapter Yes, my story is coming to an end :(. I really enjoyed writing this story. And for your information, even though there were only 3 reviews throughout the whole story, up till now, there was a total of 323 views and 184 visitors! I'm happy enough knowing there are this many people readsaw my story. I'll continue writing other stories though! So bye!


	8. The Secret Revealed (Final)

**The Truth Behind The Mysterious Incident**

"Something like that wasn't expected by you, Mikan Sakura. But no time for this. We came here announcing war. Us vs Alice Academy. Are you capable of doing that or you're too scared?" –Persona- "War doesn't help in anything!" said Mikan all trembling. "It does. If we want to find or get something, we would, no, we will get it by war since we always win. Everyone gets weak in front of us. So are you ready, all by yourself, to fight us?" -Persona- Just as Mikan wanted to open her mouth, someone spoke for her. "We're ready anytime." said the principal. It seems the whole school was here, beside Mikan. "What about Hotaru & Ruka-pyon?" –Mikan- "The surgery was successful." –Narumi- "All right, let the war begin!" –Kaito- ((look back at chapter 3 if you don't know him)) All of a sudden, everyone from Org. Z were changed from men in black suites, to armors. Like Erza's armor without the skirt. ((if you don't know Erza she's a character in the Anime/Manga Fairy Tail who always wears an armor)) Their armors were gold & shiny. Even though the whole school was there, which is probably about 2500 people ((excluding kids)), they didn't know their enemies were thrice as much as them. And they never knew the power of evilness was this strong. It was hard to even land one hit on them. Their speed is as fast as light. Their strength is unbelievable. They had all kinds of alices. The only alice they didn't have was Natsume's alice. Even though the people from Alice Academy were able to dodge a huge amount of hits, they still weren't as strong as those evil people. It's almost like they're monsters. It didn't matter if there was a sea of blood in front of them, all they wanted was power. They wanted to find the Alice Princess. ((look back at chapter 2 if you don't know her)) They had some information about her, so they knew she was in between those Alice Academy people. "Give us the Alice Princess and we'll stop this war!" –Persona- "What Alice Princess?! We have no idea where she is!" –Principal- "Stop joking around! You're hiding her!" –Yuka- That moment, everyone stopped fighting. And I mean every single person that was fighting. No one knew this at all. "Oops, spilled the beans.." –Yuka- But the thing is, why were those people even hiding it? The could've just announced it earlier, right? There's a secret that if said, **The Truth Behind The Mysterious Incident **would be revealed. And if it's revealed, who knows what would happen to the world. "Do you even know anything about the Alice Princess other than she has all the alices in the world? *everyone shakes their head* Well Persona should we stop this war to tell all these idiots about the story of the Alice Princess?" –Kaito- "Hmmm sure." –Persona- "Okay. So the Alice Princess Appears every 11 years. So she did appear before but the school kept it a secret since the first time she appeared in 1948 ((so she appeared three times up till 2003)). The Alice Princess, is at first a normal girl, then because of a mix of emotions in a time of her life, she'll show up. This girl will never know herself unless her powers are revealed. But back in 1981 ((the story's setting is 2003, Tokyo)) The Great Alice Princess Asami's parents died in an accident. So after that, she became evil and because of her incredible power, she nearly destroyed 3 countries in a week. Luckily, the person who hypnotized her was arrested, then Japan's Emperor offered him about 20,000,000 yen to stop the Alice Princess. And the person who hypnotized the Alice Princess agreed with extra conditions and killed Asami. He didn't simply kill her, he tortured her. The Great Alice Princess Asami got this nickname because she suffered great pain. So after that incident, whenever the Alice Princess shows up, she would die if she liked it or not. The school already killed 2 Alice Princesses, and this year's Alice Princess is most certainly gonna die too. Now that I've told you, let the war continue!" **The Truth Behind The Mysterious Incident **is finally revealed, the truth about Asami The Great Alice Princess's incident is revealed after all these years.. And so the war continued, but this time it was much harder because while Kaito was telling the story, the men hardened their armors and increased their alices's strength. Even though Alice Academy's people were incredibly strong, they still weren't as strong as their enemies. They did defeat a few amount of their enemies, but it surely wasn't much. The battle was hard, but thanks to Mikan, almost everyone was good. She protected everyone, though it's a mystery how. Slowly, everyone was beaten to a pulp. Everybody was laying on the ground, with 3 people in the middle of a huge circle of men in shiny gold armor. Yes, everyone was defeated, except for Mikan, Natsume, & Tsubasa. Mikan held both boys' hands tightly, trying her best to protect them with her Nullification Alice, even though she was on the verge of fainting. "It's alright Mikan, we know you're really tired. Stop using your power." –Natsume- "But guys are rea-" before Mikan completed her sentence, Tsubasa interrupted saying "No buts. We're alright. Stop using your power." Mikan nodded and the moment she let go of their hands, they immdeiatly got hit by men then fainted with bruises all over their body, mostly on their face. Mikan was now left all alone in the middle of the battlefield with blood all over the place around her. She was crying and panting. She knew it was over. Everything is over now. Her friends, teachers, even the principle, they were all depending on her now. "HOW CAN YOU DO THIS COLD-HEARTED YOU A******!" said Mikan shouting. "Now now.. a child shouldn't say things like that.." –Persona- "I can't believe this! How can you do this? Yuka can't you see I'm suffering here? What a foolish mother are you, first betraying her child then causing them incredibly pain.." –Mikan- "Can you even land a finger on me? Hah, don't talk big little kiddo." –Yuka- **_I want to crush these people so bad.. especially that Yuka… -Mikan- _**But how can she do it? How can avenge her teammates? She wants to crush all those who did this to her friends. She will kill them. Even if it meant killing her mother. After all, she betrayed her only daughter and went to the evil side. Mikan wants to avenge her friends who stayed by her side and never betrayed her. Her friends who sacrificed their lives to keep Mikan safe, but how can she do it? **_How I wish to the Alice Princess.. –Mikan- _** Suddenly, a very bright white light appeared in front of Mikan. It was very bright Mikan couldn't even open her eyes to see what was that.

**Mikan's POV**

"Mikan.." a soft voice called out to me. I was scared of opening my eyes because that bright light hurts so much. "Mikan. Please open your eyes." That soft voice called out to me, so I opened my eyes, and so the prettiest girl I ever saw in my life. She had long blonde hair, she had a perfect body figure, she also had a very beautiful face with simple make-up. "Hello I'm Asami. You may know me as Asami The Great Alice Princess. I'm here to tell that you finally had the emotions that creates an Alice Princess. If you want to have the power to defeat all this evil people behind me, please drink this. *she gave Mikan a rainbow colored liquid & Mikan drank it* Now you're allowed to be an Alice Princess. Please don't make the same mistake I did. _Sayonara _my dear." After she said that, she disappeared. When I looked at myself, I was wearing a strapless puffy purple dress, with a white ribbon on my waist's area, and some white pearls on the chest's area. My hair was decorated very beautifully too. It was done as a braided bun with white flowers all over it and some of my hair strands were let loose in front of my face. When I looked at those evil bastards, they all had their jaws on the ground, well except for Yuka & Persona. Persona was very calm which surprised me, and Yuka.. she was frozen. Like literally frozen. She was just standing there staring at me with her eyes widened. "My..my..my daughter..my daughter..my daughter is.. MY DAUGHTER IS AN ALICE PRINCESS?!" shouted Yuka "Please don't shout..your voice is horrible. And yes I am an Alice Princess. Now let's take care of all of you in one shot." Just as I wanted to start saying the words to activate the power, some of those chickens wanted to run away. "No no no.. you can't run away.. I put a wall around you all." I said proudly. "Now.. ULTIMATE ATTACK! ALICE JOIN!" As I said that, everyone behind started waking up. They were really surprised. When I looked back at those evil people, they were all dead. Blood's smell was basically everywhere. But I could see a person still moving, so I went beside him. It was Persona. "Remember this Mikan Sakura. Remember this." Were his last words. After he finished, I went back to where my friends were, and apparently they were all awake now. "_Min'na, _I am this year's Alice Princess. I defeated those bastards for you. I took revenge for everyone. Jii-chan…Hotaru…Ruka… I..took-" it was hard for me to breathe and talk. I realized I was falling when everyone started running towards me. "I…will…not…die.." were my last words. But I still heard someone say: "You've done enough Mikan. Thank You." I'm pretty sure it was Natsume.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I saw everybody standing around me. "Hmm..what happened?" I asked as I was trying to sit up. "No don't! Stay still!" shouted someone.. but who was that? When I looked to the source of the voice, I saw it was Misaki-senpai. "Misaki-senpai.." –Me- "How do you feel Mikan-chan?" it was Yuu. He looked really delighted to see me awake. "I feel..good…I guess? Heehee.. But what happened? Why am I here?" as soon as I finished, everyone's smile faded away. "Do you remember the war..?" it was Natsume. I was really happy to see him, but I couldn't smile. I couldn't smile because I remembered Kaito's words. " The school already killed 2 Alice Princesses, and this year's Alice Princess is most certainly gonna die too." Were Kaito's words. "Oh yeah I'm gonna get killed.." I said, I wanted to add something, but Narumi-sensei barged into the room smiling. "Everyone! The principal said that he talked to the government about this, and Mikan isn't going to get killed! Isn't that great news?!" –Narumi- Everyone shouted "YAY!" while tears of happiness were rolling down my cheeks.<p>

**Normal POV**

Of course after about 3 weeks, Mikan was released from the hospital. Since she was released during school time, she thought she'd go. After all, she was released pretty early, so she wouldn't miss any periods.

She opened the classroom's door to find everyone staring at her. Even Narumi. But then, everyone jumped from their seats to Mikan and hugged her. They were all "Mikan we missed you!" and "Mikaan-chaan" and things like that. After everyone went to their seats, she went to hug Narumi. The she noticed Hotaru & Ruka smiling & Natsume staring at her half-smiling. She went to hug Hotaru tightly, then to Ruka, then finally Natsume. He didn't say anything and just looked at his manga. Mikan noticed and smiled, knowing he didn't want to embarrass himself. The period lasted 5 minutes after Mikan's arrival since she was late, then was P.E ((Physical Education)). Everyone left the class with only Mikan & Natsume there. Natsume suddenly hugged Mikan, & Mikan hugged him back. "I missed you baka." –Natsume- "I missed you too." After about a minute long hug, Natsume kissed Mikan then whispered "I love you" and left her in the class smiling. **_Maybe I will enjoy life after all… -Mikan-_**

* * *

><p>The story is finally over! As I said last time, it's the longest chapter (2,052 words) and it's the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did. And this story's plot is from my imagination, but I don't own Gakuen Alice. See you later in my next story!<p>

_Sayonara=Farewell,Goodbye_

_Min'na=Everyone_


End file.
